Alien Love
by Hirana
Summary: Bagai hitam dan putih, juga minyak dan air.. mereka selalu bertentangan. Si pria dengan sifatnya yang kalem, dan kadang kurang peka. Lalu si wanita yang aktif, sedikit cerewet, dan juga agak pemarah. Yakin hubungan kalian akan bertahan? (SaIno)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC , abal(?) , gaje.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"Sai, tunggu!"

Tapi Sai tidak peduli, pemuda berambut hitam itu terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baka! Aku memakai heels dan aku susah mengejarmu!"

Ino, gadis berambut blonde dengan rambut yang terikat, masih sibuk menyusul langkah kaki Sai –mungkin- pacarnya itu.

"Kena kau ah-"

Sret!

Karena kakinya tersandung, Ino pun hilang keseimbangan dan…

Dan tangan Sai menahannya. Hei, bagaimana bisa? Sai dengan refleksnya yang bagus, meskipun Ino ada tepat di belakangnya, sehingga Ino tidak terjatuh.

Dan muka mereka saling bertemu, saling menatap. Ino hanya bisa bersemu merah, tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang lain yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya. Lepas high heels itu sekarang juga."

"Eh?" Ino hanya menggumam melihat Sai mengatakannya.

"Duh, sepertinya harus aku yang melepaskannya ya?" Ujar Sai yang tak jelas antara pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Tapi Ino tidak perlu menjawabnya karena sedetik kemudian Sai melepaskan kedua high heels berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Ayo kita ke mobil."

"Eh?" Ino lagi-lagi bergumam tidak jelas.

Ino lalu hanya bisa mengekor Sai kearah parkiran memasuki mobil Sai.

* * *

"Kita.. ada dimana?" Ino melihat kesamping dan melihat sebuah toko kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, aku harus beli sesuatu." Sai hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum ia pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa ia akan membeli es krim? Wah senangnya! Eh, atau dia akan membeli rokok? Tidak boleh! Awas saja kalau dia membelinya, aku akan menghabisinya!" Ujar Ino berapi-api.

Dan pintu mobil pun terbuka,

"Ino, pakai ini."

Dan Ino hanya membelalakan mata ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sendal karet! Dengan motif badut yang sedang tersenyum.

"Baka! Jauhkan sandal laknat itu dariku!"

Ino lalu keluar dari mobil, dan Sai mengikutinya.

"Ta, tapi.. "

"Aku benci badut, kau tahu?!"

"Ta, tapi.. Cuma ini sandal yang tersisa, kau tidak mungkin memaksakan diri pakai high heels itu kan, kakimu sudah lecet,"

"Kemarikan sepatumu."

Sai menatap sepatunya getir,

"Ini baru dicuci lho, jadi…" Ada nada tidak rela di dalam suaranya.

Hey, sepatu merk terkenal dan ori lho! Baru saja ia mencucinya.. dan baru dipakai untuk kedua kalinya. Untuk orang sepelit Sai sih, rasanya gak rela banget!

"Dicuci atau tidak, aku yang akan memakainya!" Sepertinya hari ini Ino sedang mendapat tamu bulanannya, sehingga dia melakukan aksi nekat mencabut sepatu Sai secara paksa!

"Tidak!"

"Iya, kemarikan sepatumu!"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

Sementara dari kejauhan Shikamaru dan Temari melihat mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menghela nafas melihat kelakukan sahabat mereka itu.

"Perlu kita Bantu?" Ucap Temari menatap Shikamaru.

"Anggap saja kau melihat sesuatu yang merepotkan sehingga kau tidak berniat membantunya." Jawab Shikamaru sambil masih menggandeng tangan Temari.

Temari sih nurut saja, asal Shikamaru disisinya, tentu ia juga tak mau repot-repot mengurus mereka.

* * *

 _'We are couple, we know it._

 _We fight, of course_

 _Do we have to break up?'_

Bagai hitam dan putih, juga minyak dan air.. mereka selalu bertentangan. Si pria dengan sifatnya yang kalem, dan kadang kurang peka. Lalu si wanita yang aktif, sedikit cerewet, dan juga agak pemarah.

Yakin hubungan kalian akan bertahan?

* * *

 **(A/N: Hai reader! Ini baru prolog, jadi yah masih dikit. Buat chapter selanjutnya gatau kapan, karena bentar lagi saya mau UAS (T_T) mudah-mudahan sempat ya sesudah UAS… RnR juga ya… Sankyuu~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC , abal(?) , gaje.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Namaku Sai.

Nama panjangku? Ah itu… Saiang kamoeh selamanyah.

Oke, garing kan? Aku tidak peduli karena akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Bahkan ke kampus pun aku tidak mandi dulu. Tapi terimakasih berkat bantuan Shin, kakak sepupuku yang mau meminjamkan deodorant nya padaku, haha.

"Oi Sai!"

Terlihat pemuda pirang berwajah cerah melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dengan cengiran lebarnya. Eh pirang? Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan ingatkan aku pada hal yang berbau pirang saat ini.. aku jadi mengingat orang itu.

"Hoi! Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah melamun hah?!"

"Eh ada apa Naruto?" Ucapku seperti orang ling-lung.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Lalu ia mengambil jeda sebentar.

"Bertengkar itu hal yang wajar dalam suatu hubungan… Apalagi buat pasangan seperti kalian." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku. Haah, dasar playboy seperti dia pasti berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi aku malas minta saran ah.

* * *

*flashback

Hari ini aku mempunyai janji kencan dengan Ino. Aku sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Pasti dia sedang berdandan, ya yang pasti tidak akan terlalu lama. Itulah yang aku suka darinya tidak suka membuat orang menunggu.

"Sai!"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Di perjalanan suasana sepi, tidak biasanya ia diam. Biasanya selalu berbicara duluan. Entah karena kejadian rebut-rebutan sepatu itu ya? Tapi kan itu 3 hari yang lalu dan sampai sekarang sepatuku juga belum dikembalikan, bukannya harusnya aku yang kesal ya? Ya sudahlah aku relakan saja sepatu itu.

"Sai.."

Akhirnya ia bilang sesuatu juga.

"Hm?" Aku menanggapinya sambil fokus menyetir.

"Ah nanti untuk merayakan anniversary, kita akan pergi kemana?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya! Aku ingat, aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku yang sempat tertunda. Mungkin kita habiskan waktu saja di rumahku"

Ino terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menatapku dengan manik birunya.

"Gak akan keluar untuk makan-makan hm?"

"Makan di rumah pun jadi." Ujarku singkat.

Ino merengut

"Padahal aku ingin kita jalan-jalan bersama… Terus lihat pemandangan kota malam hari, misalnya. Wisata kuliner juga, dan.."

"Sudah kubilang makan di rumahku juga jadi, kau tahu kan pamerannya sebentar lagi."

"Terus? Aku yang memasak gitu?" Ino menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ya, mungkin? Gimana nanti saja."

Ino menghela nafas pelan,

"Beberapa bulan kemarin kau sudah janji, ingat? Katanya untuk merayakan anniv nanti kau akan menemaniku full di tempat yang aku mau.."

Aku menyela pembicaraannya

"Ino ,tidak setiap rencana akan berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan kan? Jadi kalau ada perubahan ya wajarlah."

Ino diam dan hanya menatap keluar jendela. Tuh kan, dia pasti marah lagi.

*flashback end*

"Saudara Sai, jika anda tidak mau memperhatikan lebih baik tidak usah masuk kelas saya.." Terdengar suara Yamato-sensei, dosen yang killer plus pelit kasih nilai.

"Ah maaf saya tertarik kok pak.." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum palsu.

"He, baka.."

Aku bisa mendengar perkataan Sasuke walau pelan, jelas karena dia ada disampingku saat ini. Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku malas.

* * *

Bubaran kampus, aku lalu berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Disebut genk juga bukan sih, hanya kebetulan kami memang cocok satu sama lain, jadilah kami disini. Aku menatap satu persatu teman-temanku.

Shikamaru Nara, cek

Sasuke Uchiha, cek

Neji Hyuuga, cek

Naruto Uzumaki…

"Yo! Kalian pasti sedang menungguku kan?" Akhirnya dia datang juga, kami hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu –purapura- mendiamkannya.

"Woo, ga asik nih. Hey, gimana udah gak galau lagi?"

Shikamaru menaikan alisnya.

"Yang kau maksud itu siapa, memangnya cuma ada satu orang disini?"

Naruto menggandeng pundakku dan mengacak rambutku.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah ini.."

Cih, aku dianggap bocah karena menurut mereka aku minim sekali soal wanita.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menatapku intens, dan menopang dagunya.

"Aku harap kau masih normal ya, Shika.." Kali ini Neji buka suara sambil tertawa, aku balik menatapnya tajam.

"Yang benar saj-"

"Jadi karena insiden sepatu itu?" Shikamaru lalu memotong pembicaraanku.

"Hn? Sepatu?" Sasuke tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan kami, bagaimanapun juga ia orangnya peduli tapi suka sok tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu darimana Shika?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Pokoknya kalau dijelaskan panjang, intinya aku dan Temari melihat kalian bertengkar berebut sepatu.. Selebihnya kau yang jelaskan." Ucapnya sambil menyeruput sekaleng minuman bersoda.

"Jadi…"

Aku pun menceritakannya pada mereka, dengan panjang lebar. Shikamaru menguap lebar, Neji menyimak sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya.. ya ampun anak ini. Naruto menyimak sambil sesekali menimpali, Sasuke diam tapi aku tahu dia menyimak.

"Nah, sebenarnya bukan karena insiden berebut sepatu, tapi yang terakhir itu insiden di dalam mobil, setelah itu dia jadi dingin padaku." Aku mengakhiri ceritanya sambil meminum coffee latte, cukup untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Well.." Naruto mengambil jeda. "Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana nih guys?" Ujar Naruto bak pemimpin diskusi sambil menatap kami satu persatu.

"Menurutku, sudah jelas kau yang salah, perempuan itu harus dimengerti. Pokoknya kau harus melayaninya dengan baik. Dalam suatu hubungan, kau harus melayaninya bak ratu atau putri raja. Jadi temani dia di anniversary kalian nanti.."

Aku memotong perkataan Neji.

"Kau juga seperti itu? Melayani wanita bak putri raja?"

"Humm.." Jawab Neji sambil mengangguk.

"Haa.. Dia hanya melakukannya di awal. Ujungnya dia malah meninggalkannya. Aw!" Naruto kemudian mendapat tendangan kaki Neji di tulang keringnya.

"Kalau kau punya saran yang lebih baik, kemukakan saja tuan Uzumaki." Ucapnya sedikit menekankan pada kata Uzumaki. Haah.. mereka mulai lagi.

Naruto menerawang sambil bertopang dagu.

"Berikan saja dia kejutan, misalnya tiba-tiba muncul dengan suatu kostum, membawakan bunga mawar atau sekotak coklat, mungkin bisa ditambah dengan bernyanyi sambil main gitar. Bilang padanya kau meminta maaf jika rencana anniversary nya batal, dan diganti dengan jalan-jalan di lain waktu. Dijamin kau melakukan hal itu, hatinya langsung meleleh dan memaafkanmu. Masalah beres!" Ucap Naruto yang kini mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

"Apanya yang beres dobe.." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Teme, ganggu saja kau. Kupikir ini hal yang bagus."

Neji tertawa kecil dan menepuk nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Jujur saja ya, menurutku kau terlalu banyak menemani Hinata menonton dorama." Ujar Neji.

Aku kemudian tertawa pertanda setuju yang kemudian disusul death glare dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah memang kau punya ide yang lebih baik?" Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu berpikir seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Jika sedang dalam hal seperti ini.. Biasanya aku dan Sakura tidak saling kontak sampai salah satu diantara kami mengalah."

Naruto setengah berbisik padaku, "Sudah jelaslah yang ngalah Sakura, mana mungkin si Teme."

"Aku bisa dengar ya Dobe, for your information aku sudah mengalah lebih banyak dari Sakura."

"Lihat, bahkan dia menghitungnya.. Perhitungan sekali.. Aw! Heyy tidak dengan tulang keringku!" Naruto mengaduh untuk kedua kalinya.

Shikamaru meneguk habis minuman bersodanya, lalu berdehem sebentar. Wah ini tanda-tanda dia punya nasihat bagus nih, kami semua lalu memandang kearahnya dengan serius. Semoga nasihatnya kali ini lebih manjur daripada-

"Guys, aku pinjam uang 5000 saja.. Kurasa aku kurang bawa uang."

What?! Haa aku kira dia mau mengatakan sesuatu tentang masalahku. Kami semua hanya bisa ber sweat drop ria.

"Lho, Kenapa? Aku sedang tidak bawa motor, jadi aku akan pulang dengan transportasi umum."

"Ini nih. Aku kira kau akan memberinya saran atau apa." Ujar Neji sambil memberi selembar uang 5000 pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak terduga.

"Lebih baik kalian putus saja."

Anak ini.

"Trims, tapi aku masih menyayanginya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Iya, kau ini bagaimana? Jika rambutmu panjang, potonglah rambutnya bukan kepalanya." Ucap Naruto yang entah darimana mendapat kata-kata mutiara seperti itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, lalu menyeruput minuman kaleng Naruto sedikit, menimbulkan protes dari Naruto.

"Begini ya, Sai sudah banyak mengalami pertengkaran dengan Ino. Pertengkaran kecil-kecilan saja bertengkarnya lama. Bagaimana jika mereka nanti menikah? Lalu dihadapkan dengan masalah yang lebih besar? Maaf, tapi pacaran bukan hanya masalah cinta saja, tapi lebih dari itu. Kecocokan,itu hal yang penting. Jangan hanya sekedar menjadi pacar saja, tapi jadilah pasangan hidup. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Kami semua terdiam, mencerna perkataannya tersebut dan saling memandang pada Shikamaru.

"Hn. Menarik, intinya antar pasangan harus ada 'nyambungnya' begitu kan maksudmu?" Kali ini Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu.."

Neji tersenyum kecil sambil menyeruput green tea nya.

Aku mengangguk menanggapinya, kemudian melihat kearah Naruto.

"Hmm, menurutku sih.. cinta ya cinta. Tidak semua yang saling cocok akan berakhir menjadi pasangan pada akhirnya. Itu sih semuanya didasarkan pada kekuatan cinta! The power of love!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tinju ke atas.

"Hey, tapi kan- "

Dan kemudian mereka berempat berdebat lagi.

Haa, aku malah tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya. Sebaiknya aku menyelinap pulang saja.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Yosh masih lanjut kok. Ini dari Sai PoV mungkin chap depan Ino Pov? Kita lihat saja nanti :v *bilangajabelumadaide***

 **Balas review:**

ericajulyhonoka : Yosh, dan sepertinya Naruto pun juga yakin akan hubungan SaIno! Terimakasih reviewnya^^

Ryuunne : Ini sudah dilanjut! Terimakasih yaaa ^^

aprianor007 : Terimakasih! Iya nanti ada konfliknyaa ^^

FloweRara : Terimakasih reviewnya! ^^ Mudah-mudahan sukaa

 **Maafkan untuk update yang lama, dan tidak puas dengan chapter yang ini :(**

 **Bagaimana ya, apa Sai makin galau? Apa Shikamaru setelah ini akan menjadi motivator baru? *plak***

 **Terakhir,**

 **Mind to Review? ^^**

 **Sankyuu**


End file.
